Eyes That Don't Lie
by InnocentGuilt
Summary: You look like a Nobody. Sora said. I feel like a Nobody. Riku replied. Riku was a lot quieter now, but what he didn't tell Sora, his eyes did. SoraxRiku, slash


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. If it did, not only would I be rich, BUT there would be a lot more gayness…literally.

Summary: "You look like a Nobody." Sora said. "I feel like a Nobody." Riku replied. Riku was a lot quieter now, but what he didn't tell Sora, his eyes did.

Warning! This is SLASH! Meaning boy kissing boy…and they're totally LOVING it! If you don't like, don't read.

A/N: This is really sweet. I'm used to angst, and tragedy, and hopelessness. This is one of my happier moments, apparently. Uh, and I actually went without cussing in this. I cuss like a sailor in real life, but I can't tell when I go over my stories. Ummm…I'm trying to get my own computer so I can type more often so I can get more stories out. But…it's taking more time than I want, so until then everyone has to wait with my small allotted time frame.

"Sora! It's my day to have you." Kairi whined, stomping her foot childishly. "He had you all yesterday."

"Kairi, chill. It's not like he's going to keep me all day. We just want to have breakfast together." Sora sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You can come back at noon and we'll escape off to the fair?"

Kairi shook her head. "No! If you won't give me the day, then I just won't hang around."

"Kairi…come on. Don't be like that." Sora snapped irritably. It was the first time he had ever been mad at her, and it was odd to tell the truth. He was used to Riku acting like this and Kairi just being a bubblehead. Now, Riku was in his room having a mental breakdown and Kairi was acting like Riku whenever Sora wanted alone time with Kairi.

"No. Leave me alone, Sora." She yelled as she stormed out of the house.

Sora sighed, loudly, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets as he climbed the stairs up to his bedroom, where Riku awaited his return. When he got to his room, he shut the door behind him, even though they were the only two there, and sat down against the large hunk of wood.

Riku was at the wall opposite him, on the floor just like he was, one knee bent for an armrest while the other side of his body made friends with the floor and wall. He tilted his head against the sheetrock behind him, eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling. His face was pulled into a grim expression, even more so than the one he had moped around with for the past month since their arrival home.

"Thanks for staying." He said, his eyes never leaving the ceiling. "I know you wanted to go with her."

Sora looked at his best friend and shrugged, "I've been waiting all month for you to be comfortable enough to talk about this…" He stopped, his eyes flickering to the ground as his inner voice mouthed along, 'I've just been waiting around all month for you.'

He looked at the young man in front of him, whose eyes still remained locked on ceiling.

Kairi had wanted to desperately to cut his hair when they got back, saying it reminded her of the old Riku, the one that hurt them all on purpose. Sora had nearly had a heart attack right on the beach. It wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for the fact that Riku actually considered it. He had been at the cutters when Sora had burst threw the door and demanded that Riku come outside with him, shocking the hell out of everyone in the building. When they had gotten outside had spent the best part of twenty minutes trying to convince his friend it was beautiful and that he should keep it long. In the end, Riku had pushed Sora away and walked into the barber to cut his hair. It was still long in front, enough to cover his eyes at least, but Sora was nearly in tears when he saw the back was almost all hacked off.

He was taller, already, making Sora look like a midget, but in turn he slouched more. His shoulders were a bit broader, making it easier to rest on him. His arms were stronger; he claimed it was because he always had to catch someone right before their face hit the ground, namely Sora. He had changed the way he dressed at least three times in the time they had been back, finally settling on black muscle shirts that made his skin glow white, and dark blue jeans.

"You look like a Nobody." Sora said softly.

"I feel like a Nobody." Riku replied, finally moving his gaze away from the ceiling to look at his hands.

Sora tilted his head to the side.

Riku was a lot quieter now. He rarely said anything. He didn't crack jokes, or make rude comments. He barely even smiled. He didn't make eye contact, not that he was ever around anyone long enough to want eye contact, he rarely ever came out of his room, and if he was out of his room he was in Sora's. And when he did make eye contact with Sora, his eyes clouded, darkened. He hunched a lot during meals, something his mother had snapped out of him when he was ten. He spent a lot of time in his room, in his basement, just fighting invisible evils with his keyblade.

"I shouldn't have kept you." Riku sighed. "Go take her to the fair."

"The damage has been done." Sora chuckled. "It'll take me a few days to get back on her good side."

Riku made a face, flicking a piece of invisible sand across the room. "Yeah, but she loves you. You should go talk to her. You should be with her." Riku frowned deeply, and Sora noticed how horrible Riku looked when he frowned; he looked completely miserable.

Sora sighed. "Look, Riku, I've been waiting for you to adjust enough, and feel good enough when I'm around so you could talk to me. You asked me for one more day. One more day, you have."

"I shouldn't have, though. It was selfish of me."

Sora stood, walking over next to his friend "Riku…" He murmured, sitting down next to him.

"Look! It's her day; she should have you. You should be with her!"

Sora was shocked. Riku had never wanted to give up any of his time with Sora before.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Riku snorted bitterly. "It's nothing…"

"Riku, don't lie to me." He demanded. "We don't have anything to hide anymore."

Riku stared at his hands again, not willing to say anything immediately. He pursed his lips into a thin line, thinking how to word everything. Then, finally, he took a deep breath, preparing for the speech. "You just- You looked so long to find her. And then fought so hard to get back to her. Who am I to keep you here? To keep her waiting? What kind of monster am I to keep you to from having this, when you both so desperately searched for a way to get back to one another?" Riku's eyes flicked up briefly to meet Sora's. "You shouldn't be stuck with me?"

Sora looked over at him. "You wanted me to stay."

"No, Sora. I really didn't."

They were cast into silence by Riku's harsh words. Sora not understanding why Riku was being like this instead of getting his problem out to where they could fix it, and Riku glaring icily at the floor.

Sora sighed and said, "You know Riku…Kiari wasn't the one I searched desperately for."

"What do you mean?"

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Well, Kairi was easy. I knew where she was. She was with Maleficent. If Maleficent popped up, Kiari was sure to be there. I never had to look for Kiari that hard. Just follow the trial Maleficent left. When Maleficent died, Kairi popped up. And after that, she was o the Island. There's no search there. Maybe I could have been worried about which Island she skipped off too, but it was never like she skipped around planets."

Sora looked over to Riku. "You on the other hand, I never knew where you were. Not even before the attack on Destiny Islands. You were always on a plane I couldn't get to. And when the Darkness took you, I couldn't follow clues to lead me to you. I had to hope to God you would pop up and I could take you back. And then you went behind the door…" Sora stopped, and leaned his head back against his wall, much like Riku had been doing earlier. "You went behind that door, and things just got worse. I honestly, thought you were dead for a few weeks. I could find a trace of you.

"Kairi wasn't the one I was searching for. She was the one I needed to find, her and the princesses. But it was you that kept me away from home. It was you that kept me searching. Because home wasn't home without you."

"I don't know why though. I hurt you over and over again. I ran from you and everything you stood for. I never deserved it." He whispered.

Sora growled in frustration, something he knew must sound hilarious, and kicked out Riku's foot from under his bent knee.

Riku looked utterly shocked. He knew his friend had developed somewhat of a small temper, it came along with his stubborn streak, but he hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected the speed and grace that Sora had acquired to be able to do that without Riku being able to block him at all. He should have known Sora could do that. He was the Master of Keyblade Masters, but he was so clumsy, so bubbly, so carefree, and this side really didn't fit that. Riku would never expect him to act like that to anyone, save his opponents, but Riku wasn't an opponent, was he?

He stared at his legs, now both spread out in front of him in a v-shape, and watched as Sora came to rest between his legs (A/N: Oh, how that sounds dirty.) and grasped Riku's face, pulling his head up to look him in the eye. They stared at each other, silently, before Sora stroked back long silver bangs. "You're eyes don't lie to me." He whispered.

"But, god, how I wish they did." Riku sighed, looking up to Sora with completely guarded eyes.

Sora looked into them, reading them like he would a book. He smiled lightly, stroking Riku's hair back, and rubbing his temples. "No, you don't."

Sora leaned down, pressing his lips to Riku's in invitation. Riku took the opening immediately, leaning up to meet Sora, fully. Riku's hands came up to rest on Sora's hips, holding him firmly, almost like he was afraid the boy would run away. So, Sora fell into the other, opening his mouth, for Riku to explore. He wrapped his arms around the other's broad shoulders, his hands playing idly with the short hair on the back of Riku's head.

Riku pulled away, opening his hazy eyes to look at Sora.

"I really did want you to stay." He said. "And I'm happy you don't mind."

"I know."

"I'm happy you were looking for me, and I wish I could change what I did in the past. I wish you hadn't had to look for me."

Sora nodded, trying to tuck Riku's hair behind his ear so he could see his eyes clearly.

"And I'm really beginning to miss my hair."

Sora smiled and laughed. "I miss it too." He said.

He placed one more kiss on Riku's lips before standing up. "I want breakfast." He said.

"I'll be down in a moment."

Sora nodded and opened the door, stopping just before he exited. He had just caught something in Riku's eyes. He looked down at his friend, still sitting across the room. Sora tilted his head, and bit his bottom lip.

"Riku?"

Beautiful aquamarine eyes moved up to him.

"I'd still be looking for you, if you hadn't found me. I would have looked forever, if it came down to it, because I love you."

Riku smiled, the first true smiled he had seen in a long time. He rested his head against the wall again, his silver hair spreading across the wall. He laughed happily.

"Oh, Sora. You know I love you too."

"Of course I do."

_Fin._

A/N: Okay. This wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it. I do intend to post the next chapter of _Easter is a Pagan Holiday _within the next week. So be on the look out.

Begging: Please R&R. I love to hear what everyone thinks.

_InnocentGuilt_


End file.
